


good girl

by darc3hu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Light BDSM, Love, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Top Hange Zoë, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darc3hu/pseuds/darc3hu
Summary: You're truly a mad scientist - doing all this now" You said as you began to tie up your hair with a smile on your face, you wouldn't lie to yourself you enjoyed doing these experiments together."Mad enough to call you in here at this time and you'll turn up" They replied as you felt your face heat up again at the comment silently thanking the lack of light for concealing it the best it could. You’d always turn up for Hange
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	good girl

You opened the room to the lab without a knock as you yawned still fighting to get your lab coat on properly especially under the lack of light illuminating the room despite both yours and Hange's lack of great vision. Glancing in the lack of light you saw the room was more of mess than usual, different bottles littered the workbench and random papers were scattered around, no wonder nothing got handed in on time.

Hange was stood there looking up through a microscope there hair gone wild and greasy and lab coat adorned with spillages and burns, a truly mad scientist.

"You needed me again?" You asked with only a hint of irritation as Levi had come and found you moments before you were ready to sleep informing you of your assurance needed with one of Hange's vital experiments.

"What's wrong with spending more time together?" They said glancing up from the microscope and from the documents spread out on the desk to meet your eyes with a small smile.

"I was about to sleep" You said yawning as Hange just looked amused and your tired state as their eyes flickered back down at the papers. You smiled up at your squad leader while they weren't looking before they glanced up at you again with a confused expression.

Your eyes got used to the dark room and the dimming candle light and you could see that Hange was tired herself but their eyes were gleaming with excitement seemingly not affected by the spillages that littered her lab coat or the lack of sleep.

"You're truly a mad scientist - doing all this now" You said as you began to tie up your hair with a smile on your face, you wouldn't lie to yourself you enjoyed doing these experiments together.

"Mad enough to call you in here at this time and you'll turn up" They replied as you felt your face heat up again at the comment silently thanking the lack of light for concealing it the best it could. You’d already turn up for Hange. 

You watched as Hange fell silent and stared back down the microscope for a moment and stood up with her crazy scientist looking smirk proudly displayed 

"Y/N, tell me what you see!" They announced excitedly beckoning you around to the other side of the desk 

"I'm not too sure I could tell you much" You announced pushing your own glasses from your eyes leaving them atop your forehead and you leaned forwards looking down into the microscope and you could feel Hange looking at you her foot tapping against the wood excitedly.

"This is hardened titan skin?" You questioned staring at the diamond pattern shown through the microscope and the familiar light blue glow that resembled Annie's.

"Good, what else?" 

"It's got a diamond pattern - wait, part of it overlaps in a way? Almost more square or aligned?" You spoke a little unsure of any scientific words or techniques you were supposed to say, you definitely pretended you knew more than you did.

"Yes!!! Now wait- wait a minute take a look at this new sample" They said quickly switching out the old sample and a smaller grey object appeared under the microscope.

"It's got a very similar pattern, the colour obviously is a faded sort of grey though almost a little more cracked? What is it?" You examined pulling away from the microscope with a questioning look on your face. Hange has moved closer to you her hands on your shoulders looking into your eyes almost searching for the answer.

"It's part of the walls" They said in a serious tone as your eyes widened watching as their dark brown eyes were glowing underneath the candlelight. 

"But that means?..." You trailed off almost in disbelief and what you were about to say.

"The walls are made out of hardened titan skin" You finished as Hanges eyes were practically shining and their mouth was upturned into a crazy smile.

"I knew you'd get there" She said as she jumped up and down aggressively and pulled you into a warm embrace smelling of warm vanilla and underlying tones of burning and sweat.

As they pulled away they gently whispered to you, 

"Good girl" 

If the room was anything but silent you were sure you wouldn't of heard otherwise and your face immediately went red which were being exposed by the candle flickering next to you.

"W-what did you just say?" You said your voice much quieter than you intended it to be.

"What?" Hange questioned the look of fake innocence on her face as they pulled off the rubber gloves on their hands whilst staring at you.

You couldn't help but stare as the gloves revealed the hands of Hange Zoe, long and slender fingers adorned with rough patches from years of survey corps dedication.

You watched as their hand move until it cupped your face slightly leading your face to heat up again and you leaned into it slightly.

"I was just simply congratulating my student on their work" They said in an innocent tone rubbing their thumb gently across your cheek before pulling it away quickly as you breathed out unaware that you were holding it at all.

"That's all I get as a congratulations?" You questioned your said without your brain beginning to process what you said.

"Oh?" Hange turned around with a smile and walked towards you as you took a step back resting against the bookcase.

Hange placed her hand next to your hand looking down at you bringing their face dangerously close to yours.

"A congratulations? Mhm?" She said resting her hands on your cheek again with her thumb nearing your mouth. Your heart began to beat faster and your breath became a little uneven.

"You were staring earlier" They said brushing their thumb across your slightly parted lips leaving you feeling weaker against their careful touch.

You flickered yourself eyes you and met there's as they pushed their thumb into your mouth and you closed your eyes and began to gently suck on it trying to ignore your burning face and the dark eyes watching your every move, you grazed her finger slightly with your teeth continuing to suck on it gently before they pulled it away and you opened up your eyes to see her face close to yours her own face a slight shade of pink.

"Did you enjoy that?" She questioned voice lower than usual.

"Sh-shut up" You said embarrassed turning your head away trying to process what had happened.

"I think you'll find I'm you're squad leader, I'll give commands" She whispered pulling away a little still standing over you.

"Now, you wouldn't do something such as fall for your superior would you?" She continued in the soft tone as you felt at a loss of words avoiding eye contact.

The door slammed open leaving you both to jump and you immediately just sank to the floor as Hange jumped walking back forwards over to their papers.

"I need some of your findings" You heard Levi's deep voice announce.

"I was right you know" You heard Hange say completely normally as if they weren’t just pushing you up against the bookcases.

"Where's Y/N at?"

"Hey Levi! Sorry just cleaning a small spill" You said standing up hoping that your face had calmed down even though your heart was hammering in your chest.

"Are you finished?" He asked glancing at us both,

"You're both covered in shit" He continued grimacing at us and the state of the room as Hange finished scribbling down our notes and handed the slightly crinkled papers to Levi.

"You best both go wash" he said shooting another look at both our lab costs and he left quickly as I suddenly felt my face heat up as I realised we were alone again.

"Shall we go?" They said glancing around at the room and the mess. You glanced up at them as they picked up the small bag they bought with them.

"Levi's not forcing you to bathe this time?" You said with a smirk as it was common knowledge that Levi for often than not had to force Hange away from their work to bathe and rid themselves of the chemically smell.

"Would you want me to shower?" She said looking at you as she blew out the candle and followed you out of the lab leaving Levi mumbling to himself.

"...Well you've been handling a lot of chemicals so to be safe" You said acknowledging all the bottles that had been left out, a few with peeling labels or jusy missing them completely as safe as that sounds.

"Okay then I will" They said simply, 

"I'll walk you back" Hange announced after a moment of silent as we stepped outside the door taking the outside route watching on the cobblestone. 

"It was warm in the lab" They said walking in the wind with their hair flowing gently in the wind as you couldn't hope but steal a few glances for your own personal memories.

You walked close together in silence as you racked your brain trying to think of what you could possibly say and make it sound normal.

"So you've got a thing for hands?" Hange said loudly as we walked through the door into the main sleeping quarters catching you completely off guard. 

"We are not discussing this" You said walking ahead over to your shared room with Mikasa, you glanced back at Hange, they hadn't moved and were looking at you their expression much softer.

You leaned against the door as they walked closer to you and you held your breath again scared on someone seeing your close proximity 

"Thank you for tonight" They said calmly tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear letting their finger graze your cheek before slowly pulling away.

They knew what they were doing,

"It's fine, sleep well Hange" You said making eye contact as you said their name and held it for a moment before unlocking your door and turning away.

You took a shaky breath as it closed swearing underneath your breath.

"Fuck" 

****

All you could do was think about them, their face, their hands, everything about them ran around your mind.

You saw them at breakfast this morning as they'd switched usual seats and came and sat behind you.

"Morning Y/N" They said in a sleepy voice with their slightly damp and it flowed down just last their shoulders.

They acted normally and sat down beside you flashing you a tired but friendly smile no different to ones that was normally shown.

Their hand rested on the table close to yours as you stared at their right hand and the thumb that ended up in your mouth the night before.

Hange was able to speak normally as all you could do was stare at her hand the events of last night playing through mind.

You flickered your eyes up and Hange who caught your glance and subtly moved closer towards you as their hand moved from the table and they gently placed it in your thigh giving it a soft squeeze all while talking calmly to commander Erwin about the findings from yesterday.

You tried to focus on drinking your cup of tea but Hange's hand began to run their fingers across your inner thigh underneath the table as you had to bite on the inside of your mouth to keep yourself from making a noise.

You stood up as Hange removed their hand and you took a shaky breath barely able to control yourself as you walked over to the direction of the toilet block as you could feel Hange's presence behind you as you walked into the quiet hall.

"What the hell was that?" You hissed turning around as you were met by a cheeky smile,

"What was what?" They said innocently.

"Hange" you spoke softly as they pulled you into one of the storage cupboards,

"Stop by my office later" They said sounding more demanding as they edged closer to you putting their hand on your face rendering you breathless again.

"Don't go having a crush on your assistant now" You breathed as they leaned closer to you millermetres away from your lips,

"Too late" They said pulling your face closer and kissing you gently as you could barely think straight. 

It was short sweet and they lingered very slightly before pulling away their face slightly red.

"Hange" You said breathlessly as they pulled away,

"My office later" They said trailing their hand down your arm and they quietly slipped out of the cupboard leaving you stunned.

***  
This time you didn't bother to knock, you walked straight into Hange's office and made sure to lock the door, you knew you wouldn’t regret this decision. 

You took a deep breath before you turned around to face Hange.

She was sat behind her desk wearing a black bra underneath their white shirt which lay with half of the buttons open, they're hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and front pieces of hair curled inwards generously framing their face but perhaps the most noticeable thing was the lace gloves that covered the Hange's beautiful hands and wrists.

"Y/N? You're early" They said beckoning you over as all you could do was stare and the beauty in front of you.

"Hange" You breathed feeling rooted to the spot a wave of nervousness washing over you, this was really happening.

"You're not a bad girl are you?" They said as you moved forwards and walked around to the desk,

"I knew you weren't, you're too good to me" They whispered as your cheeks glowed under her praise. 

They pulled you towards them as you saw their trousers were unbuttoned slightly as you were pulled onto their lap as they were staring at your face,

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable" She said seriously as you nodded trying to take in the beauty of Hange.

They pulled your face towards them kissing you softly at first but slowly became more aggressive as they're hands began to wonder across your chest and pulling slightly on your straps of your gear as you let out small gasps as they did so, the smallest touch of their hand against your skin sent your mind into a tailspin.

"Good girl" They moaned against your lips pulling away as your breathing pattern had became uneven quickly.

Hange leaned in closer with their hand stroking across your face, fingers edging closer to your mouth as you flickered your eyes at them and back at Hange who caught your gaze,

"Oh?" They said teasingly running their forefinger across your lips the lace tickling them,

"Just ask and then you'll receive" They said kissing you gently again and began trailing small kisses from your mouth to your neck as you could barely keep your thoughts straight as Hange carefully began to suck and bite down on your neck as you let out a few soft moans. 

"Hange- I- want-" You tried to say between small gasps you were unable to control your own voice.

They gave a low chuckle and looked up at you,

"What was it baby?" They asked as you're face darkened at the pet name.

"I want.. you're hand" You began before becoming embarrassed and you just pointed at your mouth as you knew you had definitely gone bright red,

"I've never met someone with a hand kink" They said leaving you last lingering kiss on your lips before their gloves fingers made their way into your mouth as you immediately closed your eyes and focussed on sucking them as you felt the heat in your stomach lower.

"You look so beautiful Y/N, I'm so proud of you" They moaned as you opened your eyes and looked up at the warm brown eyes staring down at you.

"Thank you commander" You moaned as you felt Hange effortlessly undo your straps and began flowing unbuttoning your shirt,

"Commander? Okay I'll give you orders then" They said pulling your shirt off leaving you in your black standard issued bra where Hange's shirt was still left open and was slipping off the side of their soldiers.

"Take off the gloves” Hange said eyes darkening as obeyed her orders and you bit down on the edge of the glove and pulled it off quickly anxious to feel Hange’s skin against your own and you threw the glove over to the side.

They shoved their fingers back in your mouth as you let out a proper breathy moan as Hange simultaneously let out a moan as they began to fumble with your bra strap.

"Is this okay?" They moaned against you're mouth,

"Uh- I- Y-yes" You stuttered hardly able to form a sentence until they pulled away from you,

"Look at you, you're so good to me" They announced leaning forwards and resting your forehead against each other.

"Can I- can I do yours?" You asked innocently as they smiled their face now a brighter shade of red they nodded,

They moved in and kissed you again this time more slower and calmer, it felt different,

"I really like you Y/N" They mumbled against your lips as you felt you're own bra unclip and you followed with Hanges as they supported you and used their strength to lift you up from their lap and you instinctively wrapped your legs around their waist and running your hands through your hair.

"Mhm you're so good" They said taking a breath before engaging you in another kiss and walking over to the sofa and they lay you down a little more aggressively and began to travel down your body admiring every inch of it and began to kiss along any scars or bruises left by your uniform or fighting titans.

"You're so beautiful" They said pulling away as they hovered over you and you looked up and them as their face was flushed and they were breathless and it was the most beautiful site.

"Hange" You moaned catching their attention,

"Please- I-" You paused with your words as they sat their waiting for you to finish as your hand played with one of the loops of your belt.

"I want you" You said truthfully covering your face for being so forward, as Hange moved them away almost instantly.

"If you insist baby" They said a wild look returning to their eyes as they kissed down your body as they reached your waistband glancing up at you as you nodded in confirmation as you felt them pull off your pants and trousers leaving you feeling exposed and a small gasp from Hange.

"You're so beautiful" They moaned kissing the inside of your thighs as you shuddered with each touch completely sensitive to every single touch.

Your hands found Hange's hair and you tangled your hands into it and you pushed it down a little overcome by your own pleasure as they kissed along you're inner thigh and dragged their tongue gently along your bikini line.

"Y/N? Rougher now?" Hange questioned as you felt their tongue trail across your clit,

“Ah!” You exclaimed as you tilted your head back and Hange began to move faster with their tongue as you let out a string of noises you were unable to control.

“A-a-h! no! I-Han-Hange!” You stuttered completely embarrassed at your inability to form a sentence, you felt as if you were in a form of heaven, nothing had ever felt as good as this experience did.

“I- I- Can’t- I’m going-“

Hange pulled away as you gasped loudly,

“Fuck! Hange!” You breathed before they kissed you aggressively again.

“You’re so good baby, but you don’t swear at your commander do you?” They said pulling your hands above your head you took a gasp and squirmed underneath their gasp.

“Guess you’ll have to take a punishment to be a good girl” Hange said with darker eyes as you couldn’t help but smile as you felt yourself grow wetter.

Hange turned you over as you as you heard them fiddle around with your uniform straps and wrapped them your wrists and you breathed deeply turned on by the excitement of not knowing what was coming.

You felt Hange gently put their hand on your ass as they rubbed it softly,

“You can take 13 can’t you?” They asked whispering next to you.

“Uh- I- Yes commander” You said feeling the pure ecstasy of the control they had over you.

“Good girl” They whispered as you audibly moaned as she said so as you felt the first slap hit you with a small hint of pain met with an overwhelming sense of enjoyment.

“Hange!” You shouted unable to control yourself as the second slap came down and you breathing was uneven.

By the 13th slap you a moaning mess and could feel yourself dripping slightly down your leg.

“You don’t understand how beautiful you look Y/N” Hange said turning you around and undoing the restraints on your wrists and you immediately wrapped them around Hange’s neck and pulled yourself closer to them allowing them to kiss you.

“Hange I want to leave a lovebite” You said as they looked at you with loving eyes.

“I’d love that” They said as you sat up and gently peppered kisses from their lips down to their necks and slowly sucked on the side of their neck in a few different places as you earn’t unprompted moans from Hange as they’re face heated up even more. 

As you continued to suck on their neck you felt a finger near your entrance.

“Is this okay?” Hange asked breathlessly,

“I- uh- yes yes Hange everything’s perfect” You managed to say as you felt a finger in your entersnce as you leaned against Hange’s chest leaving lovebirds where you could.

“You’re so wet, did you like it rough?”

“I-I loved it- Hange- Yes” You moaned at the sensation as you felt yourself heat up further your hand resting on Hanges waistband they’re trousers unbuttoned yet not fully undone.

“Do you want me to take them off?” Hange moaned as all you could do was nod aggressively nothing more than a string of moans able to leave your mouth.

Hange removed their fingers and forced them into your mouth as you eagerly closed your eyes and sucked on them breathing heavily out of your nose as you felt close to the edge 

Hange shuffled with their remaining hand pushing they’re trousers down and pulling them off,

“Open your eyes” Hange said as you didn’t hesitate as they removed their fingers and replaced it with they’re lips and straddled you causing you to moan against they’re lips.

“You’re- Ah- such a good girl- ah!” Hange managed to say in between pleasure.

Hange began to move their hips back and fourth and you arched your back and let out a string of breathy mouths hoping that no one was around our the walls were thicker than they seemed.

“Hange I-I- feel- like”

“It’s okay baby me too” They said as you saw her face grow darker and body was sweating beautifully.

You panted as you took in a deep breath locking eyes with Hange who just gave a sharp nod.

You felt yourself climax and take a deep breath in slowly riding it out as Hange collapsed on top of you kissing you gently.

“Good girl Y/N, I love you” They mumbled nuzzling their head next to yours and you breathed out heavily your mind running around.

“That was the first time I’ve done something like that.. I- love you too” You breathed almost embarrassed as Hange faced you and kissed you again gently.

“You’re beautiful, so good” Hange said embracing you and holding you tightly and comfortably.

You were no longer in a world based on death, destruction and titans. Instead you were surrounded in a world of the possible dreams of love and your future together whatever the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is my first x reader story for my queen/king Hange!  
> I haven’t write something like this in awhile but i hope you all enjoy anyways :)


End file.
